It's Just a Little Crush
by The Fuzzwizz of Naz
Summary: A New teacher comes to Hogwarts and sparks are about to fly. A Snape romance story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story was started a veeeeeeeeery long time ago when I was about 13, now I'm 18, you could imagine. My English wasn't too refined back then so please do forgive me in advance. Hope you like it and hope to continue it soon! Maybe I will finish it one day.

Chapter 1 A New Day Has Come

The Great Hall was filled with excited chatter and mischievous students that evening. Suddenly Dumbledore rose, cleared his throat and when he had everyone's attention he spoke:

"Dear students I am pleased to introduce Miss Zephyrus Lupin, our new Quidditch teacher and an exquisite Quidditch player herself"

"Miss Zephyrus _Lupin_, She's Remus's sister! He never told us his sister was a famous quidditch player. I need to talk to him later on." Protested Ron.

Suddenly a young woman with long brown hair entered the hall. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes just like Fred and George which clashed with her solemn countenance."

"Thank you Professor, good evening everyone" said replied the new teacher sitting between her brother, Remus and Professor Snape at the teacher's table.

Snape glared at her with the same hatred that he reserved for Harry.

"What's wrong with Snape? He has a talented beauty at his side and he doesn't pass a compliment. That man has to work on his people's skills."

And the next day…

"What's our first lesson" 

"Double potions"

"Damn Bloody Brilliant! That's a fine way to start the day. Potions with the irresistible Professor Snape. How will I get through two whole hours? … I' d prefer

to swim in a shark infested sea than spend two whole bloody hours with Snape." replied Ron unaware of who was standing behind him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" said a voice suddenly.

He turned to find a beaming Zephyrus staring down at them through clear green eyes.

"I see he hasn't changed from the marauder's time, he always was unbearable"

"You knew him and the… the marauder's?" stammered Harry.

"Well the marauders were my best friends excluding the fact that Remus is my brother, and Snape still hates me for what I made him do in the seventh year…Well I'd better be on my way. If you want to talk to me come over to Hagrid's cabin this Friday…"

She was suddenly cut off by Snape who snuck behind them unnoticed.

"Well, Well I see the famous Harry Potter has met our new celebrity Miss Lupin." Drawled Snape startling them with his sudden appearance.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. Gothic was out of fashion long ago Severussss" she replied in a snakeish manner and with a sneer matching his.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting your time when you are supposed to be in class" he said this whilst glaring at Zaphyrus.

"TWENTY points TO Gryffindor for helping me find my way" with that she bowed low to Snape(making Harry and his friends chuckle) and continued on her way.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Everyone soon got used to the school routine.

Friday was a half day so they had time to visit Hagrid. There they were greeted by the barks and slobber of the great boar hound, Fang. They were also delighted to see Zaphyrus sitting down on a chair drinking tea. When she saw them she smiled at the trio. They sat down and soon started chatting with her. She told them about the mischief she and the marauders got to in their time at Hogwarts, about her quidditch matches and her great adventures.

"Earlier on in the corridor you told us that you did something to Professor Snape. What was it?" asked Hermione.

"Well I don't know if I should… Oh what the h, once the marauders and I were playing quidditch when the Slytherin team, Snape being the seeker, came and started teasing us saying we were wimps and so on .I went up to him and challenged him by implying that I was better then all of them put together. We made a bet that if I win Snape would have to be our servant for a week."

"And what if the Slytherins won?"

"Well in that case the marauders would have to be the Slytherin's servants for a whole week and I'd have to accompany Snape to that year's ball and I'd have to kiss him"

"Ughhhhh that's disgusting" interrupted Ron

"Shhhhhhh!!!!" said Harry and Hermione together.

"Well…" continued Zaphyrus we played and I won. You should have seen Snape on his knees and the look on his face. I took a picture of him and made thousands of copies and stuck them all around the school. I got detention but it was worth it. We never let him live it down"

The trio erupted in cheers and claps. After some more conversation they all left Hagrid's and went back towards the school.


	2. Stupid Cupid Stop Picking on me

Chapter 2 Stupid cupid stop picking on me!

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast in the hall. At the teacher's table sat Remus who was talking to the new Transfiguration assistant, Heather. Next to him sat Zaphyrus who was having a conversation with Flitwick. When Flitwick got up and left as he had a lot to prepare for the first lesson of the day, she turned towards her brother and saw he was extremely close to the new teacher and that he was blushing.

"Ohhhh… they grow up so soon."

Suddenly an idea came to her. She changed her clothes to a cupid outfit and levitated herself above her brother and Heather. She transfigured a fork into a bow and arrow and started goofing around in the air . Blowing big pink hearts and throwing kisses their way. Remus didn't notice this until the whole hall erupted into fits of laughter. Even the strict Mcgonagall couldn't suppress her giggles. When Remus noticed he looked up and as soon as he saw his sister he went even redder(if that was possible). He ordered her to come down but she didn't and so he got out his wand and threw flashes at her. In an attempt to miss the flashes she let go of the arrow and it went souring across the hall until disaster struck. At that very moment Severus Snape was entering the Hall, he didn't notice the arrow quickly enough and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead Thank Goodness it wasn't a real arrow or he would have been on his way to the big dungeon in the sky. He was quiet a sight, greasy haired teacher whom everyone feared stood in the center of the Hall with a rubber arrow stuck in the middle of his head. Zaphyrus went rushing to Snape "sorry about that, it was an accident."

"I believe… this is yours" with that he took the arrow, broke it in half and dropped it in Zaphyrus's hands. He stood and stormed out of the hall. When Severus left, everyone erupted into yet another fit of laughter. Zaphyrus ran after him down to the dungeons.

"Severus, please. I'm sorry, I already told you it was an accident. I was just…"

"Just cut it Lupin" with that he rushed into his office. She just followed and shut the door behind her.

He just stood there facing the fireplace, his back turned towards her. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. He suddenly turned around and gripped her wrists pushing her against the wall and pushing himself against her. She suddenly felt afraid and cursed the moment she followed him.

"Miss Lupin, I've worked very hard to gain these students' respect, than you come prancing in and ruin everything" his face was so close that their noses were almost touching. He lowered his face towards hers, and his lips brushed hers, when they heard the students descending down the stairs, towards the dungeons he let go of her. "Leave"

"But Severus"

"GO!!!!!"

"With that she left"


End file.
